Clock
(Warning Major Spoilers) The Clock is a wall clock that can slide around on a surface and teleport. This Clock is one of the Main Antagonists in 12 Oz. Mouse, It lives on the wall Shark's Office, making a ticking noise that can be heard in the background while Fitz is talking to Shark about the job at the end of some of the episodes in Season 1, the Clock also teleports to Mouse's House, looking at Fitz in his home, ticking on the wall, appears to command Shark and Rectangular Businessman. It can release "time gas" and "anti-language gas" that affect people's minds. While Shark and Rectangular Businessman converses with the Clock as if it were their equal or superior, the Clock itself does not speak. It only makes a constant ticking sound. The Clock hands are stopped; characters state that the time is stopped at 2:22. In the final episode, the clock finally changes its time to 2:23. He Returns in the 12 Oz. Mouse Special Called "INVICTUS". Appearance The Clock is a white crudely drawn circle with zero numbers, it has two arms, the little arm is pointed on the 2, the big arm is near the bottom of the 22, later it moves on the 23 in "Prolegomenon". Season 1 In "Hired", The Clock makes his First Appearance in the series on the wall of Shark's Office, ticking as Fitz is interviewing Shark for a job, the Clock is moving on the wall to the area behind him where Fitz is sitting in a chair, while he is talking to Shark. In "Signals", The Clock makes an appearance on the wall of Shark's Office, After Shark's Office is flooded in Water, Fitz opens the door to let the water run out, Shark, Clock, Walking Fish and the objects like the Chair & desk, fall out to the outside, somehow the Clock lands the wall of Shark's Building next to the arrow, the clock continues to keep ticking. In "Rooster", the Clock ticks on the wall in Fitz's Home, after a dream sequence, Fitz wakes up and drinks a beer, he hears the Clock on the wall saying "What's That Noise? "That Ticking is coming from the Clock", the screen shows the clock on the wall, later Shark mentions "I Hate That Clock so much", this suggests Shark dislikes the Clock, Later Fitz & Skillet walk outside, the clock teleports & disappears, the Clock reappears on the wall when the Shark invites the Eye and the Man-Woman to his office so he can show them a slide show about aspirin with The Rectangular Businessman, Later, The Eye is in the office and he talks about how he is tired of the time. After he says this, the Clock moves towards the Eye on the wall and sprays the eye with green gas. In "Spider", Rhoda is seen telling the Eye about a letter from Roostre's son, that was accidentally given to Liquor until Liquor can open it Rhoda tells "Boom, Just Like That, Clock Shows Up and Next Thing He Remembers It's Day 97", the Clock reappears on the wall of Shark's Office when Shark is using the bug to set up cameras, the Clock reappears on the wall of Shark's Monitor Room, the clock & Shark watch Mouse on camera, Fitz sees the camera and disables it, the Clock appears next to Fitz & Skillet with weird papers, as he sprays out a green gas, which makes Mouse have a certain urge to burn the papers, which he does, he reappears on the office wall when Fitz has a CD Titled "F-OFF", Showing it to Shark. In "Rememorized", The Clock reappears in Shark's office when The Businessman and Shark are with a large crowd of people and place strange helmets on their heads, He talks to Shark saying he is "Incredibly Incredible", and "Your Green Friend had a Hankering for Circus Dogs and That New Guy found himself a prize", Shark states that the Pink Rectangle talks too much, the Businessman is stating the obvious making him 100% right during the conservation, The Clock starts to move when He claims that "Has it ever succeeded?", he claims he didn't use the F-word because of the word not being found in his own vocab, he says "Keep That Thing Away, Or I Won't Do this", he says "Do it, Please", Ok, You Win", when Clock was going Down on the wall, the clock stops and The Businessman then (Indistinct) to the people glowing the helmets of their heads. In "Spharktasm", The Clock has a very Minor Role in this episode, he is mentioned by Fitz and later the clock reappears in Shark's Monitor Room on the wall. In The Season 1 Finale Called "Adventure Mouse", The Clock has another Minor Role where it appears at Shark's Party moving and wearing a bowtie and the Clock reappears when Fitz is sucked into a passageway behind a bookshelf, images of the Clock wearing a Bowtie and The Shadowy Figure are seen. Season 2 In the First Episode of Season 2 Called "Bowtime", The Clock reappears in Shark's Monitor Room, Skillet is shown, still tied up and with the clock moving towards him. It hits a pipe thing and clangs a sword on the wall, it moves through the pipe thing Later, Thankfully, the New Guy appears and covers the clock inside of his umbrella body. While it's covered, the Clock releases time gas, which makes the New Guy inflate like a balloon, making sure none of it leaks out. In "Booger Haze", The Clock is on the wall of Shark's office, is seen alone ticking after Shark talks about him in his car, The Rectangular Businessman claims "He is Watching, You Know". The Clock makes a Small Cameo in "Auraphull", where a drawing of it appears on a building. In "Meat Warrior", The Clock appears on the desk, Rectangle Businessman talks about Shark to Clock on the chair in the office, Shark returns to the office to open the door and Shark moves one more spot and tells what's going on, The Businessman tells Shark they watching him slither on the floor like the begging, broken dog Shark is, he calls him a "Bitch", Shark responds "No, You Didn't", then Businessman says "But I Answered", Shark wants to talk to the Clock and the Businessman's way to "Shutting Up", the Businessman, told him about his Slideshow, how boring his car is and how dumb Shark is, After Shark says "You're The One Who Put All The Clothes In The Closet Like an Idiot", The Businessman told him the idea was "That idea was genitoid. Even your momma liked it", Shark then reveals that they used to get along, but is not sure what happened to their friendship, the Clock teleports away, the two want to know where he is going, Shark wants to come up with somethin' and "Your Square Ass is Gonna Wish I didn't". In "Corndog Chronicles", The Clock makes a Minor Appearance where he appears inside of the 750 Floor Building on the wall moving down to Fitz, Skillet, and Liquor are on the Ground, the Cyber Green-Sweatered Woman falls down shooting and faints. In "Pre-Reckoning", The Clock appears in Shark's Monitor Room, The Clock uses it's Time Gas and Shark soon reveals that gas is being pumped into the city which causes an inability to communicate. The Eye and Shark discuss the fact that time in the city is frozen at 2:22, and that the Eye was waiting for his dad to pick him up at school when it froze. The Clock tells Shark that it has run out of the gas, later after Shark watches Amalockh on his video monitor, and states that "if that flower reaches the right person we're all dead, and that will be a great disappointment to me and all that me has become.", the Clock appears on the wall, There is also a shop only in this episode where Peanut Cop enters Called "Tempus Putkhe Clock Shop", the Shop filled with Clocks resembling The Clock, eventually Fitz, Skillet, and Cyber-Green-Sweatered Woman enter it only to destroy the clocks and the hovervacs and tie-bots. The Clock doesn't make an appearance in "Farewell", however, Mouse asks where the mysterious Clock went Golden Joe responds with "He hit the road, man. He Audio 5000." In the Season 2 Finale, "Prolegomenon", the Clock appears on the wall of the Diner and changes its time to '''2:23, '''Fitz says "It's 2:23". INVICTUS The Clock Returns in the Special "INVICTUS", First A distortion flashback is shown where The Shadowy Figure appears, a Human Citizen appears and the clock appears killing the citizen, blood is covered on screen, the clock is mentioned by Fitz, Buzby tells him not to say his name, later the Clock teleports to the cardboard city and stays on a wall of a building, Roostre, Peanut Cop, Golden Joe, Skillet, and the New Guy are in the city, Man-Woman reappears with a ball and asks about the Clock, Roostre claims that none of this is real and time is the same, later after everyone gets sucked and teleported in to the Real World, except Skillet and the Clock who stay behind, Skillet plays on a Drum Set and the Clock moves towards him. Appearances List: "Hired", "Signals", "Rooster", "Spider", "Rememorized", "Spharktasm", "Adventure Mouse", "Bowtime", "Booger Haze", "Auraphull" (Small Cameo), "Meat Warrior", "Corndog Chronicles", "Pre-Reckoning", "Farewell" (Mentioned Only), "Prolegomenon" and "INVICTUS". Trivia * The Clock is basically 12 Oz. Mouse's way of telling you that the events happened at 2:22, which was the show's main time before the final episode "Prolegomenon", where the time changes to 2:23. * The clock was originally designed by Matt Maiellaro and designed by John Brestan, photographer, editor and producer of the series, In an interview, Maiellaro stated that clock is the object that "manages the execution of the program". Category:Characters Category:Pages needing an Overhaul Category:Antagonists